heaven's lost property: reverse psychology
by yagami20
Summary: an alternate story line that i wished happened in the TV series. its my first story on here.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven's lost property: reverse psychology

Tomoki sakurai , a perverted teenage boy who's goal is to one day have a host of sexy babes living at his house that will do whatever he wants them to. In retrospect I guess you could say his goal has been somewhat accomplished, as tomoki is living with five girls at the moment. There are a couple hell holes in his paradise however: one is that with the exception of Icarus , they don't take orders from him. Number 2 is that any time tomoki is even thinking of doing something indecent to one of them , his childhood friend sohara is always there to foil his plans with a karate chop to the head. Besides all that Tomoki lives a peace and quiet filled life for the most part, and it never once occurred to him that something very strange was about to happen to his female companions. Then one day tomoki got home from school more tired than usual , so he told Ikaros , nymph , astrea and hyori who were all playing cards together , that he was going to take a nap.

Tomoki got under the covers and slept for a few hours. Before coming out of REM sleep tomoki felt a light tap and a familiar voice say ''hey tomoki what do you want for dinner hun? He felt another tap and this one made him come to. As his line of sight was becoming clearer tomoki connected the dots: the one who tapped him trying to wake him up, and the voice of the person asking him what he wanted for dinner was the work of the angaloid he suspected the least would be calling him Hun ,and asking what he wanted to eat: it was nymph. Tomoki sat up to make sure he wasn't seeing and hearing things, and looked at nymph like he was looking at a ghost. She was even wearing a cooking apron.

''tomoki? Nymph asked

''are you ok babe? Nymph continued.

Nymph called tomoki babe, she called him babe! What on earth was going on!? Tomoki knew that staying quiet in shock wasn't going to get him anywhere, but he couldn't help..starring at the all so sudden adult nymph. Able to finally collect his thoughts , tomoki rushed out his room to check on the others. While there wasn't anything drastically wrong with them , slow signs of change started to show in the rest of his angeloid lady friends.

''hey there tomoki '' ikaros said while vacuuming.

''have a nice nap? Ikaros asked.

''yeah I slept like a baby'' tomoki said.

Tomoki was trying his best to keep his composure , but with each passing moment, and with each girl doing or saying something out of their comfort zone, it made it very hard for tomoki to do so. The last thing tomo ever expected to see astrea doing was helping hyori with her math homework. Astrea and hyori caught tomoki standing there and waved at him. Delta's strength and close combat abilities are supposed to make up for her lack of intelligence , yet low and behold there she was helping hyori solve math problems and sounding like a professor while she's as it. there was no doubt about now , something was up right? Or was tomoki just being paranoid? A scream from sohara that was so loud it literally timed itself with the sound of a car alarm going off outside, was all it took to answer that question. Everyone rushed to sohara's room to find out what all the commotion was about.

''sohara what happened!? tomoki asked.

Sohara didn't even need to point to it in order for her friends to notice what caused her to scream at the top of her lungs. There was someone sitting next to sohara on the bed in a cradled position. This person noticed tomoki and the angeloids and asked ''what's up guys how are you?

''no way!'' tomoki said.

''tomoko!? Tomoki asked.

''but how? Tomoki asked.

''your my female alter ego'' tomoki said.

''you and I can't separate!'' tomoki said.

''well we did'' tomoko said with a smile.

''but how is this possible!? Tomoki asked.

''I don't have the slightest clue'' tomoko said.

''But we separated and that's all that matters '' tomoko said.

''like hell!'' tomoki shouted.

''get back inside me right now tomoko! ''tomoki demanded.

''no!'' tomoko said with a pouty like voice.

''go on a date with me'' tomoki said.

Everyone looked at tomoki in disbelief.

''come again!?'' tomoki asked refusing to believe what he just heard.

''you heard me'' tomoko said.

Tomoki calmed turned to sohara , took her left hand and slapped himself with it.

''tomoko? Tomoki asked calmly.

''yes tomoki?" tomoko asked.

''allow me to answer your request with this'' tomoki said before clearing his throat.

''NO FREAKING WAY!'' Tomoki shouted.

''then we're staying separated!'' Tomoko said as she looked away in disgust.

Tomoki just groaned as sohara who recovered from her terrified state in all the confusion , looked at nymph and the other's for an explanation.

Tomoki sighed and said under his breath ''fine''

''what was that? Tomoko asked as she put her hand to her left ear.

''I said fine'' tomoki said a little louder but still tried to hold it under his breath.

''I'm sorry one more time? Tomoko asked.

Tomoki grit his teeth in anger and yelled out ''fine I'll go out with you happy now!?

''yes'' tomoko said

Tomoko jumped off the bed and clutched on to tomoki's right arm.

''h-hey! Tomoki said.

''my arm is up against your- tomoki said.

''sohara say something!'' Tomoki continued as he caught himself.

Sohara turned away both in both jealousy and anger from tomoki's cry for help.

Tomoki smiled perversely and said ''well I don't think there are any objections''

''you have one right here! Tomoki yelled.

''lets go'' tomoko said as she dragged tomoki away.

Tomoki tried to get ikaros to help him but tomoko got complete control of him before ikaros could understand what was going on.

''I can't believe I let my own counterpart drag me out here on a date'' tomoki said.

''well believe it'' tomoko said.

''look we're not going to be out here for long alright'' tomoki said.

''and would you let go of my arm already!? Tomoki asked.

''no can do'' tomoko said.

An annoyed tomoki tried to pull away from tomoko , but no matter how many times and how hard he tried tomoko wouldn't let go.

Even with many complaints and outburst from tomoki , the two enjoyed their date. Tomoki was actually starting to warm up to his feminine self. Things were about to get even weirder and more confusing , and with everything that has happened so far , more trouble was the last thing tomoki needed. Tomoki was so exhausted from his forced date that he went straight to sohara who was sitting on the couch , and collapsed on to her lap.

''t-tomo! Sohara screamed.

''what the hell do you think you're doing!? Sohara asked.

''get off of me!'' sohara yelled.

Sohara readied to nail tomoki with her signature chop but tomoki was in no mood to be hit with it.

''just let me rest on you for a few minutes will ya!? Tomoki yelled

Realizing that tomoki was serious, sohara let it slide.

''this is your fault you know'' sohara said.

''I know that'' tomoki said with his face buried in sohara's knees.

Meanwhile tomoko was looking on at the embrace and started to feel guilty.

''tomoki? Tomoko asked.

''yeah? Tomoki asked as he lifted his head up.

''did you enjoy our date? Tomoko asked.

''yeah it was fun'' tomoki admitted.

''you wore me out'' tomoki said.

''but it was fun'' tomiki added.

Tomoko sadly looked down at the floor.

'' I wore you out huh? tomoko asked.

Tomoki got up from sohara's lap and went over to tomoko.

''don't worry about it'' tomoki said as he patted tomoko on the head.

Tomoko forced a smile and forced tomoki to the ground.

''hey! ''tomoki screamed.

Tomoko leaned in for a kiss while tomoki struggled to break free.

''tomoki!'' sohara screamed as she started shaking angrily.

''wait sohara!'' tomoki said.

''tomoko's the one who jumped on me'' tomoki said

Sohara would have none of and was prepared to chop tomoki's head off when the opening of the door stopped her in her tracks.

I'll get it sohara said.

Sohara went to answer the door and greeted the angaloids.

''I was just about to say'' tomoki said.

''where have you guys been?'' tomoki asked as she broke loose from tomoko.

''sorry to worry you master'' ikaros said.

''we just went out to do a little shopping!"' nymph said.

Tomoki noticed it right away, something wasn't right. It was as if the changes that occurred earlier when tomoki woke up from his nap never happened. astrea tripped over her feet and fell , while nymph appeared to be her normal hot headed self. Then again it goes back to paranoia, maybe tomoki's eyes believed the things they were seeing to be reality. The only thing tomoki knew for sure was that the separation of him and his alter ego tomoko was real.

''nymph can I ask you something? Tomoki asked.

''you just did but yeah sure'' nymph said.

''do you remember waking me up from my nap earlier? Tomoki asked.

''no I don't'' nymph said

''I did no such thing , you woke yourself up.'' nymph added.

I knew it tomoki thought to himself.

''I- I could wake you up the next time you take a nap tomoki'' hiyori said as she felt her face blush.

''sure'' tomoki said.

Sohara rushed over and chopped tomoki in the back of the head.

''what-the hell sohara! Tomoki said before losing consciousness.

''sohara!'' hiyori screamed.

Tomoko rushed to her love interest side

''yeah sohara what's your problem!? Tomoko asked piggybacking off of hyori.

''im not the one with the problem! Sohara screamed.

''he's the one with Danm problem!'' sohara screamed before running to her room in tears.

Astrea got back on her feet and watched sohara run away. She thought about stopping her but ikaros and the others thought it would be best to leave her be for now. Tomoki regained consciousness eventually and tomoko went overboard with her tears of joy. Upon his instruction, ikaros explained to tomoki that after she chopped him , she ran to her room in tears.

''sohara tomoki said softly but out loud.

''it would be best to let sohara have some time to herself master'' ikaros said.

''yeah I think your right ikaros'' tomoki said.

The others agreed and nodded.

''I'm going to bed for the night'' tomoki said as he stood up.

Ok master'' ikaros said.

''are you sure tomoki? Hiyori asked.

''it's only 8:30! Hyori said as she checked the built in watch installed in her system.

''is it? tomoki asked.

''well I'm still going to bed anyway'' tomoki said.

''goodnight'' tomoki said as he headed to his room.

''Goodnight '' tomoko and the angeloids said even though they knew tomoki didn't hear them.

The girls looked at each other with worry for tomoki and sohara in their eyes, before leaving to go their separate ways. Something told them that sohara and tomoki had better get on the same page and fast. That premition from the angaloids and tomoko was about to come to life in a way they never thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2

``heaven's lost property reverse phycology part 2

Tomoki didn't even get a chance to rub the sleep out his eyes the next morning, before hearing a scream coming from sohara's room once again. This time tomoki rushed to sohara's room by himself wondering what happened, only to find her in one of the most shocking situation's tomoki had seen since the day he met ikaros when she fell from the sky. Tomoki was frozen in fear as tomoko and the angaloids joined him to see what was going on. they too were caught off guard by what their beloved was seeing.

''what…in god's name? tomoki asked as his body continued to shake.

''those..are the same clothes that the angeloids wear! Tomoki said.

Yes that's right, what tomoki and the girls were looking at was none other than sohara in angaloid clothing and accessories. The white wings, the silver chain and suit , everything that fit your perfect angaloid look.

''holy crap!'' tomoki yelled.

''sohara'' tomoki said.

''YOU LOOK EVEN SEXIER THAN YOU DID BEFORE!'' Tomoki screamed with fire in his eyes.

Sohara was about to start weeping, but the anger built up by tomoki's inability to focus on the situation at hand was too much for her to bear.

''tomoki! Sohara tried to say as calmly as she could while shaking with anger.

''can you think about something other than a girl's sexiness for once in your lifetime!? Sohara asked with her anger level rising by the second.

''ok ok god!'' Tomoki said.

''I'll go call sugata'' tomoki said.

''no! sohara screamed.

''I want YOU to help me with this tomoki!'' sohara yelled in depressed anger.

The phone rang before tomoki had a chance to respond.

See sohara? I bet that's him right now'' tomoki said.

Tomoki went into the living room to pick up the phone.

''hello? Tomoki answered

''hi there tomoki'' a familiar voice said.

Tomoki put too much faith in hoping that it was sugata on the line.

''sugata listen we have a problem sohara-

''tomoki calm down'' the familiar voice said cutting tomoki off.

''Its not sugata silly!'' the familiar voice said.

''wait a minute! I know this voice your-

''right'' the familiar voice said as it cut tomoki off again.

''its deadalus'' the familiar voice confirmed.

''hey'' tomoki said.

''its been a while'' tomoki said.

''yes it has'' deadalus said.

''so what's up did something happen? Tomoki asked.

''yes'' deadalus confirmed.

''are my daughters near you? Deadalus asked.

''yeah they are '' tomoki said.

''you want me to put them on the phone? Tomoki asked.

''yes please'' deadalus said.

Alright'' tomoki said.

''oh tomoki?! ''deadalus asked hoping to catch tomoki before he left the line.

''yeah? Tomoki asked.

''bring tomoko and sohara as well would you? Deadalus asked.

''oh that's right they don't know about you yet'' tomoki realized.

''hang on'' tomoki said as he put the phone down again and went back into sohara's room.

''guys it's dadelus'' tomoki said.

''mother? Ikaros asked.

Tomoki nodded.

''sohara , tomoko you come to'' tomoki said as he led ikaros and company to the living room.

''ok my love be right there'' tomoko proudly shouted.

Sohara was in so much distress at this point that she just sighed, not really knowing what to say or how to react anymore.

''Deadalus? Tomoki asked as he returned to the line.

''yes I'm here'' Deadalus said.

Tomoki put Deadalus on speaker and told astrea to say something, as sohara and tomoko joined the gang.

''mother can you hear me? astrea asked.

''yes astrea loud and clear'' deadalus said.

''we're all together Deadalus go ahead'' tomoki said.

'' right'' deadalus said.

''I called because I wanted you to tell you some things and to warn you all'' Daedalus said.

Warn us? tomoki thought to himself.

''hello? Deadalus asked.

''y-yes deadlus we're here'' tomoki said as he was caught off guard.

''tomoki is everything ok? Deadalus asked.

''yeah I'm alright'' tomoki said.

''go ahead'' tomoki said.

''alright'' deadalus said.

''I was saying that I called to warn you guys and to reveal some things to you'' Deadalus said.

''sohara I want to start with you'' deadalus said.

''its time you learned the truth about your existence'' deadalus continued.

Tomoki knew what deadalus meant and grew concerned for sohar's wellbeing because he knew sohara would be devastated by what she was about to hear.

'' and tomoki don't try to stop me!'' deadalus said thinking tomoki would hang up.

''I won't go ahead'' tomoki said as he clinched his fist.

''good'' deadalus said.

''sohara the truth is…you are not real'' Deadalus.

Total shock spread through sohara , tomoko and the angeloids like a plague. The other angaloids meaning nymph , astrea , hyori and chaos were told some time ago that their purpose on earth was to make tomoki happy and to fulfill his every desire. Ikaros of course already knew this, but to hear that sohara was not real completely shook everyone to their core.

''I'm…not real? Sohara asked with fright in her voice.

''no you're not'' deadalus confirmed.

''you're a clone that I created in replace of the real sohara who died when tomoki was little'' deadalus revealed.

Once again everyone except tomoki , who had a pained look on his face, froze in shock of what they were just told , especially sohara.

''I'm sorry sohara but it's the truth'' deadalus said.

''so you're saying the sohara tomoki met in his childhood..wasn't actually me? sohara asked as the frozen fear turned into trembling

''exactly''deadalus said.

Sohara didn't want to ask anything else but she had to.

''but then how do you explain the fact that I remember everything from back then? Sohara asked.

''I remember when tomoki was the only one who came to my 6th birthday party! Sohara screamed.

''I remember this one time the bus got stuck on the way to school and we didn't get home until around midnight , and then we didn't go to school the next day because our parents felt we should stay home and rest'' sohara said.

''your telling me those memories aren't mine?! Sohara asked as tears started to run down her face.

''no they're not'' deadalus confirmed.

''they're mine'' deadalus said.

….because I'm the real sohara.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven's lost property : reverse phycology part 3

A ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment, that's what the feeling was as the truth came out and everyone was informed of what and who sohara really was. The information poured out like someone vomiting their own blood, and neither tomoki nor his friends wanted to hear anything else but deadalus was not finished.

''you have those memories because I gave them to you when I created you''deadalus said.

''the sohara that used to come over to tomoki's house to play when he was little was me'' deadalus said.

Sohara's crying and heartache only got worse with each revelation, and tomoki and the angeloids were helpless.

''my body was weak so I was supposed to stay indoors all the time , but I didn't listen and it cost me'' Daedalus said.

''I died in that form and reverted to my angel form, the one you're talking to right now'' deadalus said.

Sohara could take no more and retreated to her room. The force that sohara slammed the door with only intensified the grief that she felt after hearing the truth about herself.

''I heard a loud slam just now'' deadalus said.

''that was sohara '' tomoki said.

''she went into her room'' tomoki said.

''oh, figures'' deadalus said.

''I needed her to hear what I'm about to explain to you , but leave her be for now'' deadalus said.

''ok tomoki said.

''now as for the second reason I called'' deadalus said.

''the master of synapse is at it again'' deadalus said.

Everyone jumped.

''he plans to send his melan angeloids after you again tomoki'' deadalus said.

''what!? Ikaros asked as the mood turned serious.

''again!? ''hyori asked.

''that guy never learns!'' hyori said.

''I have no idea when he'll send them'' deadalus said.

''so it's best to be prepared in advance'' deadalus said.

''they're going to be stronger than before mother? Nymph asked.

''I suspect that yes'' deadalus said.

''that's alright we'll just beat them again'' tomoki said.

Tomoko raised her hand.

''im confused '' tomoko said.

''what are the melan angeloids exactly"? tomoko asked.

Deadalus explained that the melan angeloids , created by the master of synapse are copies of nymph , astrea and ikaros sent to kill tomoki.

''oh no! that's terrible! ''tomoko said.

''indeed'' deadalus said.

''that's why you need to get sohara on track asap tomoki'' deadalus said.

''she can help with this in more ways than you would think'' deadalus said.

''sohara can? '' tomoki asked.

''yes'' deadalus said.

''now I have to go'' deadalus said.

''deadalus wait'' tomoki shouted.

It was too late. Deadalus had already hung up , leaving the group with questions unanswered. Tomoki told the angeloids they would begin training after they got something to eat. A fierce battle was looming and tomoki had a feeling that the angeloids battle with their copycats would be tougher this time around , which is why tomoki sent tomoki to convince sohara to help out , knowing that she was now a big piece of the puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven's lost property reverse phycology part 4

Relaxation time was now officially over. Finding out from deadalus that copies of tomoki's angeloid friends and guardians, known as melan were coming to try and kill tomoki once again had everybody on edge. The master of synapse tends to wizen up after failing at something the first time around, so there was little doubt that the melan angeloids would be harder to beat in the next battle. So after the group got something to eat training and preparation for the upcoming fights got underway. Tomoko on the other hand went to try and snap sohara out of her depressed state.

''alright any questions before we start? Tomoki asked.

''yeah what kind of training is this going to be anyway? Nymph asked.

''a mixture of different things'' tomoki said.

''such as? Nymph asked.

''you will find out as we go along'' tomoki said.

''now come on we don't have time to waste'' tomoki said as he walked away.

''yes master'' ikaros said as she followed tomoki.

Astrea , nymph and hiyori took a minute to chat amongst themselves.

''tomoki's going to try to do as many perverted things to us as he can during this ''training'' nymph said.

''I just know it'' nymph added.

''I'll let him do whatever he wants to me'' hyori gleefully said.

''I know you will hyori'' nymph said.

''Im willing to give tomoki the benefit of the doubt'' astrea said.

''we do have a huge war with ourselves coming up'' astrea said.

''yeah I guess your right'' nymph said.

''hey!'' tomoki shouted from a distance.

''you guys coming or what?! Tomoki asked.

''yeah yeah hold your horses! 'nymph shouted back.

Meanwhile sohara is still in her room sitting on her bed with the covers over her face.

''sohara? Can I come in? tomoko asked as she knocked on the door.

''no go away'' sohara said.

''I just want to talk to you for-

''I said go away!'' sohara yelled cutting tomoko off.

Tomoko sighed and leaned up against the wall.

'' tomoki and the others are training right now'' tomoko said.

''apparently the master of synapse is going to send his melan angeloids after him soon'' tomoko said.

''crazy right? Tomoko asked.

''but it's going to happen and they could really use your help this time'' tomoko said.

It appeared like sohara was just going to stay quiet and just listen.

''what can I do? Sohara asked.

''I don't know'' tomoko said.

''but deadalus said you'd be a big asset to us in this fight'' tomoko said.

''I'm not going to force you to help'' tomoko said.

''however I know a certain boy and a group of angeloids who need it right now'' tomoko said before leaving sohara alone.

As sohara pondered what tomoko said , tomoki is helping the angeloids train through various methods like close combat , waterfall meditation , using abilities they have but wouldn't normally use in battle and even doing exercises such as pushups and crunches. By the end of the training session they were all drained as tomoko went outside to greet the tired bunch.

''you guys look exhausted!'' tomoko said.

''we huf* we are! Astrea said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

''yeah we're going to stop for today'' tomoki said.

Tomoko threw herself at tomoki's sweaty body and said ''tomoki you poor thing you look worse off than the angeloids

''why not unwind and take a bath with me'' tomoko boldly asked.

''absolutely not!'' tomoki said immediately.

Days of grueling training passed and there was no word from deadalus, or sohara for that matter , until finally one day when astrea and ikaros had a one on one sparing match things started to fall into place.

''man their evenly matched'' hyori said.

''Yeah they are ''tomoki said.

''that's enough for now'' tomoki yelled out to astrea and ikaros.

''yes master'' ikaros said as she descended.

''finally!'' astrea said as she did the same.

''do you guys feel any stronger? Tomoki asked.

''well that's a stupid question of course!'' nymph said.

''yeah as tired as I am I think I'm ready!'' astrea yelled.

''As am I '' ikaros said.

''me too!'' hyori yelled.

Just as the group was about to go back inside sohara and tomoko appeared before them.

''sohara! ''tomoki and the angeloids yelled in unison as they gathered around her.

''hey there guys'' sohara said in an ashamed tone.

''are you ok now?'' tomoki asked.

''yeah I'm alright'' sohara said

''I still can't believe I'm a clone'' sohara said.

''but I think I've accepted in a way'' sohara said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Tomoki put his hand on sohara's shoulder and said ''hey you are who you are''

''yeah you're a clone so what'' tomoki said.

''your still you no matter what happens'' tomoki continued.

''sohara started to tear up a bit and said ''yeah I guess your right tomo''.

Just then a transmission from ikarose's communicator came through. It was deadalus.

''hello? Ikaros answered.

''hi there ikaros , I see you guys have been training'' deadalus said.

Ikraros nodded.

''good'' deadalus said.

Tomoki and the others heard the call and went over to ikaros to see what was going on.

''hey there deadalus '' tomoki said.

''hey'' deadalus said.

''I see the training is going well'' deadalus said.

''yep'' tomoki said.

''they are all WAY stronger than they were before!'' tomoki said with a smile.

''I bet they could even beat you now' tomoki joked.

''not in a million years'' deadalus said with a slight chuckle.

''sohara are you ok now? Deadalus asked.

''yes mam'' sohara said.

''great'' deadalus said.

Tomoko told you about how you will be a big help in this fight right? Deadalus asked.

''yeah'' sohara said.

''does that mean I have angeoid powers or something? Sohara asked.

''that's exactly what it means'' deadalus said.

''but I want you to find a way to unlock those powers before the fight'' deadalus said.

''which brings me to that very subject'' deadalus said.

''the master of synapse called me and actually told me when he's going to have his angeloids attack'' deadalus said.

Tomoki and friends got anxious.

''when!? Tomoki asked.

''next week'' deadalus said.

''so make sure sohara unlocks her power before then'' deadalus said.

''wll do'' tomoki said as the group looked at each other in agreement.

''why can't you just tell me how to unlock my power? Sohara asked.

''because you will understand why you are an important key in this battle if you figure out how to unlock it yourself that's why'' deadalus said.

''you are curious as to why that is aren't you sohara? Deadalus asked.

''yeah I am'' sohara admitted.

''ok then get to work'' deadalus said before hanging up.

And just like that everything was set in motion. Tomoki and his battle ready companions have one week to get completely ready for the second biggest battle of their lives , and one week to help sohara unlock her very own powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven's lost property: reverse psychology part 5

Training for the melan angeloids has taken a toll on everyone involved so tomoki and the gang decided to take a break for a few days. Tomoki wondered like the rest of them, what they had to do to get sohara's powers unlocked. If only deadalus had given them a hint yesterday it would have helped , and the only way to get to synapse was through the dive game ,which nobody felt like going through at the moment. Tomoki tried to come up with ways to help sohara out but was having a hard time. Ikaros did ease the struggle a bit when she joined tomoki at the table before the others . But a bit was all she could manage.

''thinking about sohara master? Ikaros asked.

''hey ikaros'' tomoki said.

''yeah I'm trying to think of a way to help sohara out with her powers'' tomoki said.

Ikaros began eating her cereal.

''master this might be just a small clue'' ikaros said.

''but maybe she has to remember or see something in order for her to trigger her powers master'' ikaros said before taking another bite of her cereal.

''yeah maybe'' tomoki agreed.

''but what? Tomoki asked.

''I don't know master'' ikaros said.

Tomoki sunk in to deep thought as ikaros finished her breakfast and asked tomoki if he wouldn't mind letting her take his plate.

''yeah sure go ahead' tomoki said.

As the others piled in at the table one by one, tomoki went back to thinking.

''tomoki are you ok? Hyori asked.

''yeah im going out ''tomoki said as he went back to his room and shut the door.

''tomoki?! Sohara screamed.

While the angeloids and sohara had worried looks on their faces, tomoko creeped up to tomoki's door like a perverted snake.

''tomoki?'' tomoko asked.

''go away tomoko!'' tomoki said knowing what she was up to.

''you don't even know what I was going to ask you yet!''tomoko said disappointed.

''I know exactly what your about to ask me and the answer is no'' tomoki said.

''now get away from my door'' tomoki added.

Tomoko didn't want to anger her counterpart any more than he already appeared to be so she went back to the table and left him alone. With no distractions limiting him, tomoki was dressed and out of his room faster than he normally would be.

''do you need company master? Ikaros asked.

''no I'll be ok on my own'' tomoki said.

''just stay here and relax'' tomoki said.

''yes master'' ikaros said.

The group watched their friend and master leave. They wanted to come with him, but like tomoko just now knew that he would be upset if they tried to follow. While he was just going for a walk to clear his mind and to get away from all the craziness that seemed to be a theme of his life nowadays, this walk was of great importance. Hoping to gain a better clue to helping sohara out, he kept her issue in the back of his mind as he got some fresh air. Nothing came to mind, and by the time he got back he was ready to call it quits for the day, until sohara came to him in the living room with an unexpected phone call.

''hey tomo it's for you'' sohara said as she held her hand out

''sugata'' she continued as she waited for him to take the phone.

''sugata! Tomoki thought to himself as he snatched the phone from sohara.

''hello? Tomoki answered.

''hey there tomoki'' sugata said.

''I heard about your situation from deadalus'' sugata said.

''WE heard about his situation from deadalus'' mikato interrupted.

''right''sugata said as it sounded like he was being woman handled by mikato.

''so what are you going to do about sohara? Sugata asked.

''that's what I'm trying to figure out'' tomoki said.

''and? Sugata asked.

''nothing yet'' tomoki said with a depressed tone.

''I see'' sugata said.

''might I suggest the dive game? Sugata asked.

Tomoki jumped in fear at that suggestion.

''no no no no! tomoki said.

''that was a quick reaction'' sugata noticed.

''what are you hiding? Sugata asked.

''nothing I'm just tired from all the training we've been doing'' tomoki said in a panic.

''is that really all there is to it? sugata said.

Tomoki jumped.

''oh no sugata's he's hiding something for sure'' Mikato interrupted.

He jumped again.

''well tomoki don't worry our vacation here in England is just about over'' sugata said.

''we're leaving tomorrow and should get home around oh say 5 ish?'' sugata assumed.

''so we'll see you at my house for the dive game then'' sugata said.

''chow!'' mikato added before hanging up.

''wait!'' tomoki screamed.

His plea was in vein. Tomoki had a dream of some kind that he didn't want the other's to see. Too bad for tomoki though because his dreams were about to be revealed to sugata and his female companions , one of which will kill him once she finds out what he's been dreaming about. First sohara's powers, her finding out that she's not real , the melan angeloids upcoming attack , and now tomoki's dirty dreams coming to light again can be added to the list of problems tomoki sakurai must face.


	6. Chapter 6

Heaven's lost property : reverse psychology part 6

Just in case you've forgotten, the dive game is a ''game'' (for lack of a better term) in which a person or group of people go through a portal. This portal created by nymph is one that leads to someone's dream. This can cause major embarrassment for the person that the current dream is representing. We join tomoki and friends as they are about to do just that. You see sugata thinks that somehow one of their dreams is going to help sohara unseal her powers. Is that notion ridiculous? Well that's why they're about to play the game.

Guys before we go in'' nymph said.

''I just thought I should let you all know that I made an adjustment to the device'' nymph continued.

''oh yeah and what would that be? Sugata asked

''well remember how the dreams would be chosen at random? Nymph asked.

''yeah'' sugata said.

''well now you can choose any dream you want to go into at any time as long as you have the device with you'' nymph said.

''seriously!? Tomoki asked as his shock caused his eyes to almost pop out.

''yep'' nymph said.

''come here I'll show you what I mean'' nymph directed at tomoki.

''see these new buttons and the names listed below them? Nymph asked as she pointed the row of buttons below the controls.

''yeah'' tomoki said.

''you have me , sohara , sugata , mikato and even tomoko? tomoki asked.

''yeah I mean as far as we know tomoko is human'' nymph said.

''am I really? Tomoko asked in a bit of a depressed tone.

''well that's why I said ''as far as we know'' nymph repeated.

Here let's try it out'' nymph said.

Nymph pushed one of the buttons and the portal to the dream world blasted open, stunning everyone in the process.

''nymph close it up will ya!? Sugata yelled.

Nymph pushed the same button again to close the portal.

''sorry'' nymph said.

''it's alright'' tomoki said as he regained his composure.

''just warn us before you do that next time'' tomoki said.

Everyone gathered their breath and got themselves ready to jump into to the dive game.

''alright nymph now do it'' sugata instructed.

''ok'' nymph said.

''we're going to sohara's dream right? nymph asked.

''you know its funny how this all worked out'' sugata said with a slight chuckle.

''You said it '' mikato added.

''that's exactly where we're going'' sugata said.

Nymph nodded ''right'' as she pushed another button to open another portal. This time the club was ready and prepared , or at least that was the mindset going in. They should have been used to being warped into the world of dreams, but the force of the pull was harder this time around.

''ow! '' sohara screamed as she rubbed her head.

''hey tomoki ng! get off me!'' astrea screamed.

''I'm trying! Tomoki said.

''get your foot out of my mouth!'' tomoki yelled.

Eventually everyone recovered from the tangled messed they were in.

''huh? tomoko asked.

''but this is just..

''yeah I was going to ask where we are'' tomoki said.

''but this is sarami city! Tomoki realized.

''so sugata tell me again how sohara dreaming about sarami is supposed to help her unlock her powers? tomoki asked.

It didn't seem like anything was going to happen at first, but sugata's confidence was unbroken. The group waited and waited for something to occur, but it looked as if going into sohara's dream would prove to be fruitless. Then finally something happened . First the dream versions of sohara and omoki were seen walking to school together by the real things. After the copies of the two were out of sight the sky suddenly turned black , but no one expected what happened afterwards.

''aaah! The faction of friends yelled as an unknown blast knocked them off their feet.

''what the hell was that!? Tomoki asked.

The smoke from the blast cleared and the group realized what had hit them.

''what the?! Hyori asked.

...What are the melan angeloids doing here!?


	7. Chapter 7

Heaven's lost property reverse psychology part 7

It might be bad luck or a gift of fate , but either way it doesn't change the fact that the melan angeloids showed up just a little too early for tomoki and his comrades liking. Trying to get the jump on them, ikaros attacked head on, specifically aiming for her evil incarnation melan ikaros.

''ikaros wait!'' tomoki shouted.

Tomoki's plea was too late. Ikaros was so enraged at the sight of her evil self that she lost focus for a split second. that split second allowed melan ikaros enough time to put up a shield around herself and repel the real ikaros's charge attack.

''ikaros!'' the rest of the group screamed

''why you! Astrea said as her anger began to rise.

Soon the other angeloids joined in and tried to damage the evil copies of themselves, but try as they might the melan angeloids were untouchable. They seemed to move with ease and comfort, all while dominating their match ups. This did not go unnoticed by sugata and mikato , as it almost seemed too unfair.

''hmm'' sugata pondered

Once again, sugata's wondering was on point. With him , mikato , tomoko , tomoki and sohara all looking on helplessly , the melan angeloids suddenly stopped thrashing their opponents and began starring at something.

''hey guys look!''tomoko said as she pointed to something.

What the melan angeloids were staring at were the dream versions of tomoki and sohara.

''its sohara and I again'' the real tomoki said.

''yeah why are they back here? Tomoko asked.

''shouldn't they be in school? Tomoko asked.

''they should be'' mikato said.

''but'' mikato said.

the melan angeloids turned their attacks on the stupor versions of tomoki and sohara. The proper angeloids tried to put a stop to the pounce on their fake friends but failed. Clone nymph used her own powerful version of paradise song to destroy dream world sarami city to dust. When all was said and done and the destruction from the blast settled, the key to releasing sohara's dormant powers reared its ugly head. Dream world sohara managed to escape the blast with minor injuries, but her wonderland crush was not so lucky. the real sohara and tomoki stood there watching as the imitation sohara started crying over her tomoki , who was about to die after being cut open badly thanks to the damage done by fabric nymph's beam.

''hey! Tomoki!'' dream world sohara screamed.

''hey answer me!'' she continued.

''s-so-hara'' dream world tomoki struggled to say.

''danm that..thing g-got me good didn't it?'' he continued.

After he asked that he laughed, and that was the last sound dream world tomoki ever made.

''tomoki?! Dream world sohara asked.

''no! She yelled.

The real sohara broke down in tears along with her dream self. They both shared the same sadness as they watched dream tomoki die in front of them. The real tomoki and the others looked on in awe.

'''noooooooo'' the real sohara screamed.

Her angeloid clothing transformed itself as the real sohara's sadness brought about unimaginable power. Without even realizing it she unleashed a powerful beam of her own that did massive damage to the melan angeloids ,causing them to retreat. All that strain on her body took a lot out of sohara and she passed out soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

Heaven's lost property reverse psychology part 8

It was a close call for a minute, but tomoki and his dear friends got out of sohara's dream safely. The group put the busty brunette to bed so she could rest while they discussed the recent events that just took place.

''so sohara's been worrying about me since last time huh? tomoki asked.

''it appears so'' sugata said.

''i guess she doesn't mind your perverted nature after all'' mikato said.

''you should be delighted tomoki'' mikato added

He had nothing to say, tomoki just laughed.

''I wouldn't go that far''astrea said.

''I think she was just concerned for his wellbeing as all'' astrea said.

''hey astrea I never got a chance to ask you this with everything that's been going on'' Hyori said.

''but is it just me or have you gotten smarter? Hyori asked.

''have i? astrea asked.

''I didn't notice'' astrea continued with a chuckle.

''anyway'' sugata said.

''look she's waking up'' sugata added.

Everyone immediately turned their focus to sohara.

''ugh'' sohara said as she opened her eyes.

''hey there sohara'' tomoki said.

''welcome back sleeping beauty'' nymph said.

''hey guys'' sohara said as she sat up slowly.

''I see we made it back Sohara noticed.

''yes'' sugata said.

''so did I unlock my powers or what? Sohara asked.

''you don't remember sohara? Tomoki asked.

''um,,no'' sohara said confused.

''the last thing I remember was seeing my dream self cry over her tomoki and then-

''and then you went crazy and fired a huge beam of your own that did serious damage to the melan angeloids'' nymph said cutting sohara off.

''I said this the first time we visited your dream and I'll say it again'' mikato said

''you really have a thing for tomoki '' mikato continued.

Sohara's face lit up with the color of embarrassment thanks to that comment, which led to her lunging herself at tomoki and sending him flying with a punch to the face.

''see that right there was a love punch'' mikato noticed.

''no it was not!'' sohara said.

''leave her alone mikato'' sugata said as he headed for the kitchen.

''fine'' mikato said.

After getting himself something to drink sugata returned to his almost female harem and asked tomoki if he could borrow ikaros for a while.

''sure go ahead'' tomoki said.

''but where are you going? Tomoko asked.

''do you want us to come with you? Hyori asked.

Sugata originally wanted to go with just ikaros, but he changed his mind seeing as what he had to do involved tomoki anyway.

''on second thought tomoki , tomoko come with us'' sugata said.

''ok sure'' tomoki and tomoki said at the same time.

''the rest of you should stay here and keep sohara company'' sugata continued.

''We will '' mikato said.

And on that note sugata , tomoki , tomoko and ikaros went down to tomoki's basement where they could be away from the others for a few minutes.

''wow this is a nice basement you got here tomoki! '' tomoko said.

''thanks I just got it installed a month ago'' tomoki explained.

''do the others know about this basement? Tomoko asked.

''yes they do'' ikaros said.

''its been here for a month I don't see why not'' sugata said.

''now ikaros can you do me a favor and contact your mother for us? sugata asked.

Ikaros nodded.

''oh yeah I almost forgot I wanted to ask deadalus something myself'' tomoki said.

Ikaros called deadalus on her communicator and dedalus picked up instantly.

'hey there you guys hows it going? Deadalus asked.

''good'' sugata said.

''as you know sohara has ulocked her power'' sugata said.

''yes'' deadalus said.

''don't let her rest for too long'' deadalus said.

The melan angeloids will be in the real world soon'' deadalus reminded them

''we know'' sugata said.

''we have no idea why they showed up in sohara's dream though'' sugata continued.

''neither do I'' deadalus said.

''but whats done is done'' deadalus added.

''did you need something? Deadalus asked.

''we just have two quick questions for you'' sugata said.

''first how did tomoko separate from tomoki? Sugata asked.

''not even I know a clear answer to that'' deadalus said.

''tomoki may have called her in his sleep one night'' deadalus said.

''maybe'' sugata said.

''but why would he do that? sugata asked.

Sugata looked back at tomoki for an answer and got a shrug from him.

''I don't know it was just an assumption'' deadalus said.

'' well lets come back to that later'' sugata said.

''tomoki you had a question? Sugata asked.

''yeah deadalus how is chaos doing? Tomoki asked.

''shes fine , her powers have fully recovered'' deadalus said.

''that's good'' tomoki said.

Chaos appeared on screen next to deadalus''

''hi tomoki! Child chaos said.

''hi chaos'' tomoki said.

''wow shes adorable!'' tomoko said.

''let me guess tomoki you want me to send her to you? Deadalus asked.

''yep'' tomoki said.

''alright'' deadalus said.

''yay! I get to spend time with big brother!'' chaos said.

Seconds later chaos arrived next to tomoki , sugata and tomoko in the basement thanks to a teleportation pod deadalus created. Deadalus told them to be on their guard before ending the call. The three of them left with their new arrival to go back to the others. Sohara has to fine tune her powers and chaos has to get some training in with the other angeloids. There was so much to do and little time to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

HLPRP part 9

Chaos, who was once a powerful enemy now friends with tomoki and the others, sustained some very bad injuries after deciding to turn on the master of synapse like the rest of the angeloids did. Luckily deadalus was able to save and heal her before any other problems arose. It took a while but now chaos has fully recovered and is watching the group train for the time being. In a sense nymph , astrea , hyori and ikaros don't need any more training so with only a few days left to prepare for the battle with the melan angeloids , the focus of training will now turn to helping sohara control her new-found powers.

''alright sohara you ready? Tomoki asked

''I guess so'' sohara said

''alright we don't have time for basics there isn't much time left'' tomoki said.

''so ikaros you're going to help sohara out'' tomoki said.

''yes master'' ikaros said.

''I want you to fire some of your attacks at her'' tomoki said.

''wait wait wait! What?! Sohara asked.

''are you crazy tomo!? Sohara asked.

''just a punch from ikaros will kill me so why the-

''you're going to dodge them'' tomoki said as he turned to sohara and cut her off.

Tomoki put his hands on sohara's shoulders and said ''just trust me you'll do fine''

Sohara was a little coy at first after hearing tomoki's crazy training regiment, but she eventually understood what needed to be done.

''ok fine'' sohara said.

''but tomoki I swear to god if I don't gain anything from this! ''sohara said as her anger began to rise.

''I will kill you! Sohara said as she chopped tomoki.

''tomoki!'' tomoko screamed as she ran to her counterparts side.

''you..already did'' tomoki said.

''sohara you have got to stop doing that!'' tomoko said.

Tomoki got back up and said ''tomoko its alright'' he then turned to ikaros and said'' lets get to work

Ikaros nodded.

And thus sohara's training began , and ikaros started to attack sohara with her abilities as ordered. From her artemes missiles, to her apollon bow and arrow, ikaros used every weapon and attack she had at her disposal on sohara. She even went into queen ikaros mode which made it look like she was actually trying to kill the poor girl. to her credit , sohara was quick on the draw and able to dodge ikarose's blitz , and by the end of it all she was understandably out of breath.

''nice work sohara! Tomoki said.

''see I knew you could do it'' tomoki said.

''now rest for a few minutes and then we'll get started again'' tomoki said.

Huf* ok but huf* huf* tomo I thought you said we were skipping the basics? Sohara asked.

''we are'' tomoki said.

''what you did just now wasn't really basic'' tomoki added.

 _He's..not wrong , but he's not exactly right either_ sohara thought to herself as she got her wind back.

''ok I'm ready'' sohara said.

''good'' tomoki said.

''now I just want you do one more thing before we get to the good stuff'' tomoki said.

''astrea your up'' tomoki added.

''tomoki's really getting into this isn't he? Nymph asked.

''yeah'' sugata said.

'' I wondered if tomoki would take this seriously or just use these training sessions as a way to put one of his perverse plans into action.'' sugata continued.

''and I was afraid it would be the latter'' sugata explained

''but now I got to admit I'm impressed with the way tomoki organized this whole thing'' sugata said.

''yeah me to'' nymph said.

''ok astrea said as she went over to tomoki and sohara.

''astrea since your good at close combat I want you to train with sohara next'' tomoki said.

''sohara astrea is going to come at you with her best punches and kicks , and I want to see how long you can guard them until she breaks through'' tomoki explained.

''got it? tomoki asked them both.

Sohara and astrea both nodded.

Tomoki gave the signal and astrea charged at sohara , attacking her relentlessly with her best strikes. Once again sohara showed great promise as she blocked a good amount of hits before astrea actually landed a blow. This training session went on for about an hour or so before tomoki gave his childhood friend another break.

''alright that's enough!'' tomoki said.

''sohara take a 10 minute break and then we'll get to the last part of your training'' tomoki said.

''good so you mean we're finally going to focus on helping me control my powers now? Sohara asked as she plopped down on the grass from exhaustion.

…yep.


	10. Chapter 10

HLPRP part 10

Plan a failed. Tomoki lied to sohara when he said they would now begin to focus on unlocking sohara's powers , when in fact that's what he was trying to do all along. the orders for ikaros to attack sohara with her abilities, and the hand to hand combat training she just finished with astrea ,were all planned by tomoki to see if sohara would be able to bring out her powers when in a pinch. It didn't work, so now the only thing left to try was the less harmful way: meditation.

''ok sohara this is it'' tomoki said.

''you sure you're ready to go? Tomoki asked concerned.

''yeah I'm fine'' sohara said.

''you said it yourself tomo we don't have much time'' sohara said.

Tomoki nodded and turned to ikaros.

''hey ikaros do me a favor and give me some really good earplugs for sohara? Tomoki requested.

''yes master'' ikaros said.

Upon tomoki's behest , ikaros pulled out one of her transport cards and summoned what looked like a very high quality pair of earplugs. Tomoki took the earplugs from ikaros and turned back to sohara.

''here you go , these should block out all the noise'' tomoki said.

''wow tomoki your really thinking this through'' sohara said.

''thanks'' sohara continued as she put the earphones on and went off on her own.

Now tomoki's attention turned to chaos, the only one of the angeloids who had yet to undergo any training since it began.

''alright chaos your up next! Tomoki said.

''ok!'' a cheerful chaos said.

''hyori would you mind sparring with chaos for a while? Tomoki asked.

''sure'' hyori said.

''thanks'' tomoki

Chaos transformed into her adult form and the sparring match with hyori began. Tomoki and the others watched the two match each other blow for blow. Meanwhile sohara tried to focus on meditating as a way to get a grip on her powers. Despite the earplugs and a determination to complete the last phase of her training, sohara for some reason would lose focus every time she tried to concentrate. Tomoki saw his best friend struggling and went to check up on her. He gave a signal to hyori and chaos to stop sparring for a moment before gently taking out one of sohara's earplugs.

''hey you ok sohara? He asked.

Sohara stayed silent for a few seconds before saying ''tomoki I don't think I can do this!

''you can'' tomoki said

''but tomo I've lost track of how many times I've come up short with this now'' sohara said.

''I don't care!'' tomoki said firmly while resting his hands on sohara's shoulders.

''you have got to give it another shot sohara I know you can do this! Tomoki continued.

''c'mon we need you'' tomoki said.

Sohara contemplated giving up but ultimately decided to give it one more go. Tomoki put the earplug back in and sohara said ''thanks tomo'' before starting up again. With her focus now greatly intensified , sohara put everything she had into this last attempt at trying to take command of her power.

''I have to do this, everyone is counting on me!'' sohara thought.

As memories of her friends spun in her mind , a green aura appeared around sohara.

''tomoki , astrea , nymph , sugata , ikaros all of them , they need my help! ''sohara thought as the aura around her manifested itself into her angeloid suit.

The angeloid clothing sohara was wearing upgraded itself to a full-fledged combat attire. She felt the free will that came with owning her abilities. But just feeling it wasn't good enough, now the time had come to test her dominance.


	11. Chapter 11

HLPRP part 11

She had finally done it. After hours grueling training and failed attempts , sohara finally could control her powers at will. To prove this, she showed off her flying skills to the others, and was ecstatic while doing so.

''woooh!'' sohara shouted as she flew around with ease.

''hey guys look at this! She continued.

The rest of the group caught width of sohara flying in the air with grace and were just as happy for her as she was,

''that's great sohara! Tomoki said with a grin.

''it sure is! Sohara exclaimed.

''that's only half the equation though'' tomoki said.

''I know'' sohara said as she landed.

''you have any idea what your other abilities are? Tomoki asked.

''you know the funny thing is I actually do'' sohara said.

''already? Tomoko asked.

''yeah I don't know how to explain it really sohara said.

''it just kind of came to me after I finished meditating'' sohara continued.

''well in that case show us what you can do'' tomoko said.

The others nodded, agreeing with tomoko.

''alright then everyone clear some space for me'' sohara said.

the excess gave sohara some breathing room like she asked , and she was left staring at a wide open perimeter, ready to showcase her skills. The first move sohara demonstrated was a unique one where she gathered balls of electricity in her hands and pelted them into the air simultaneously. In addition , she showed that she was able to control the movements of these shock balls and send them anywhere she wanted for as long as she wanted , before bringing them together for a devastating attack.

''wow impressive'' mikato said.

''You're not kidding '' sugata said.

''when did sohara learn that move? Sugata asked.

The others looked on impressed and amazed, while tomoki just smiled as if he knew his bestie was capable of this kind of power from the moment her training started. But not even tomoki could have been ready for what he was about to witness next. After a good first impression, sohara would then pull off a series of moves that looked very familiar.

Hey ikaros that was your move just now wasn't it? tomoki asked.

Even the frequently stoic ikaros was in shock.

''yes master, that was my Apollon bow and arrow technique!'' ikaros said.

''she summoned my chrysaor blade!? Astrea asked.

''yeah and she's wielding it with ease!'' hyori said.

''she used my paradise song?! Nymph asked.

''no way! Nymph said.

''that's really cool sohara! Hyori said.

''I'll even show you some of my moves to so you can copy them!'' hyori said.

''me too'' chaos said.

''so she even has the power to pull of someone's move after seeing it only once'' sugata said.

''incredible!'' sugata added.

''sure'' sohara said tp hyori and chaos.

''that's a great idea you two'' tomoki said.

''in fact you can show off those moves in a battle royal! Tomoki declared.

''A battle royal?! Astrea asked excited.

''alright! Astrea shouted as she jumped in the air.

''a free for all huh? nymph asked.

''yep'' tomoki said.

''this will be the final part of training'' tomoki explained.

''are you guys ready?! tomoki asked as held one finger up in the air.

Sohara , who was finished putting her moves on display said'' yeah''

The angeloids nodded in agreement.

Alright!...Begin!


	12. Chapter 12

HLRP part 12.

They were off and running. Upon tomoki's s signal, the angeloids and the newly strengthened sohara charged at each other with a desire to make believers out of their master and friend. the action was fast and furious as multiple spars took place. Astrea and ikaros went at it tooth and nail, hyori and chaos brought back the intensity from the last time they fought (back when they were enemies) and nymph and sohara had a David vs goliath type match.

In their fight, ikaros finally caught astrea off guard after a long time of matching each other blow for blow. Ikaros used some of her own punches and kicks to send the master of close combat flying. She then tried to follow up with a hard hitting knee to the gut, but astrea had the wherewithal to block it.

''I have to admit you surprised me there ikaros'' astrea said.

''when it comes to close combat I usually dish out the punishment instead of taking it'' astrea added.

With the usual stoic look on her face ikaros said ''you let your guard down for a moment''

Astrea grinned and said ''yeah I guess I did.

''but that's the last time that will happen!'' astrea said as she charged at her ally once more.

Meanwhile chaos and hiyori didn't even contemplate using their fist as they used their abilities to their advantage. Hiyori often used her Demeter staff and fired all kinds of different beams. From energy waves to lightning bolts to shards of ice, everything imaginable was pelted at chaos's way but she dodged all of it.

''hyori I know this is only a sparring match to get ready for the real thing'' chaos said.

''but I'm not fighting hiori , I'm fighting zeta'' chaos added.

''am I right? Chaos asked.

''yes chaos..yes you are!'' hiyori said as she fired a huge fireball at her rival.

''good! That's the way I like it!'' chaos shouted as she put her guard up.

Lastly sohara's and nymph's match was a battle of wits. Sohara was the only one on the offensive, using her new technique and the other moves she copied from nymph and the rest of her angeloid home girls. Nymph's strategy was to make sohara make a mistake and to use her attacks against her. This did not work however, as the strength sohara gained from transforming her suit also came with a new level of battle intelligence, that in her normal form she was sorely lacking. When sohara equipped her chrysaor blade nymph lured her to the nearest tree and made her cut wood, hoping it would fall on her, but nymphs plan backfired as sohara was able to get out harm's way.

''nice try nymph'' sohara said.

''but it's going to take better planning than that to throw me off my game'' sohara said.

''really now? Nymph asked.

''you better have this same confidence when we face the melan angeloids in a few days'' nymph said.

''oh don't you worry I will'' sohara said.

Tomoki . tomoko , sugata and mikato were all impressed by their companions work ethic , but the way they were going they would all burn themselves out if they didn't end it for the day.

''alright guys that's enough! Tomoki yelled.

''phew! Finally! Sohara said.

''you said it sister'' nymph said.

''well I guess that means our training is over'' astrea said.

The angeloids regrouped with tomoki and the others who were heading back inside, and sohara as tired as she was dragged herself along with them. Sohara barely got one foot in the house before collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

''good job today everyone'' tomoki said.

''now go get some rest'' tomoki continued.

''will do'' nymph said.

''hey tomoki'' sugata said.

''yeah sugata? Tomoki asked.

''you did an excellent job yourself, training them the way you did'' sugata said as he pushed up his glasses.

''thanks'' tomoki said with a smile.

''yeah you really handled yourself like a champ out there tomoki'' mikato said.

''of course he did!'' Tomoko said as she threw herself at tomoki.

''that's my tomoki for you! Tomoko continued.

''hey! Tomoko!'' tomoki said.

Sohara eventually got up and congratulated her cohort as well.

''yeah nice job tomo! Sohara said.

''thanks sohara'' tomoki said.

After everyone got some much needed R&R nymph took the time to express some concerns she had. With tomoki . tomoko and sohara in their rooms , and sugata and mikato having gone home for the evening, it was just the angeloids alone in the living room.

''hey guys? Nymph asked.

''you know seeing what sohara was capable of after she learned to control her powers'' nymph said.

'With all the new moves she has, and the fact that she's able to copy our skills and use them to perfection'' nymph added as she looked down with a sad expression on her face.

''I got to thinking what if..what if tomoki decides he doesn't need us for this fight anymore? Nymph asked.

''that will not happen! Ikaros said.

''yeah where did that come from nymph!? Astrea asked.

''I don't know just a thought'' nymph said.

''well like ikaros just said that will never happen'' chaos said.

''big brother would never even think of getting rid of us'' chaos continued.

''yeah and besides if tomoki wanted to have sohara fight the melan angeloids alone he wouldn't have trained us like he did'' hiyori said.

''I guess your right'' nymph said.

''i am'' hiyori said.

Ikaros put her hand on nymph's shoulder and said ''don't worry we'll be fine''

Nymph mustered the best smile she could and said ''ok ok I believe you.

Unbeknownst to the angeloids sohara overheard their conversation. She just smiled as she sat on her bed wondering how the battle would go. Time passed and the days of training and peace ended. The melan angeloids had arrived on earth and headed for tomoki's house. They didn't bother to land , melan ikaros just fired a blast and tore the tomoki residence to bits.

''cough* cough* what the hell was that?! Tomoki asked.

Astrea was the first one to realize what..or who it was that hit them. She froze for a few seconds before gritting her teeth in anger and saying

''guys they're here!


	13. Chapter 13

HLPRP part 13

Just like ikaros had done in sohara's dream world, astrea charged at the melan angeloids with reckless abandon , particularly at her own clone. She tried a couple of fast punches, but melan astrea dodged them like they were nothing and sent the real astrea in reverse with a mere head-butt. The force of said contact was so hard that astrea's own momentum caused her to do a few back flips before landing.

''astrea!'' the others screamed as they came to their friend's aid.

''im ok guys cough* thanks'' astrea said.

''that really hurt! Danmmit!'' astrea said as she held her forehead in pain.

After checking up on their fellow angeloid , hiyori and nymph were the next ones to rush at their evil incarnations , but like astrea they both payed for doing so. Nymph circled around melan nymph at top speed , creating the illusion that there was more than one nymph, hoping this would throw off her copy and create an opening so she could fire a massive eye beam at her opponent. melan nymph was ready for this though , as she waited until nymph stopped and grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground with as much speed and force as gravity would allow.

''kohaaah!'' nymph uttered out as she spit up some internal blood as she landed.

Melan nymph followed this up by brutally burying her feet into nymph's rib cage, causing her to cough up some more blood. Sohara stepped in and was able to land a punch to the face , thwarting melan nymph's attack and saving the real nymph for the moment.

''thanks sohara'' nymph said.

''no problem'' sohara said.

''what's going on here? Nymph asked as she stood up and clutched her ribs.

'' we're supposed to be at least evenly matched with them if not stronger'' nymph said.

''you mean all that training we did was for nothing? Nymph asked as she struggled to move.

''no that's not it'' tomoki said as he came over to check on nymph as well.

''the master of synapse was just one step ahead of us that's all'' tomoki said.

''he anticipated we would be training for this, so he upped the ante on the power of his melan angeloids as much as he could'' tomoki said.

That explanation seemed like the understatement of the century, because every time ikaros and friends tried to make the first move their fake counterparts would beat them to it.

''argh! Hiyori screamed in pain as she struggled to get back to her feet.

this is not good'' sohara said.

''not even sohara is a match for them head on unbelievable'' sugata said.

All hope seemed lost as it looked like the war would be over just as quick as it started. then tomoki came up with a few suggestions to try to change the tide of battle.

''ikaros use one of the cards to change our location'' tomoki said.

''make it somewhere where there are no civilians or animals around'' tomoki added.

''yes master'' ikaros managed to say,

She was in pain like the others, but ikaros was still able to pull out a transport card and change the battlefield to a rocky mountain like area where there were no people or animals to get in the way.

''good job ikaros'' tomoki said.

''now transport sugata , tomoko and mikato to sugata's place'' tomoki said.

''are you sure that's a good idea tomoki? Sugata asked.

''yes im sure'' tomoki said.

''but tomoki you could get hurt! Tomoko said concerned.

''I'll be fine'' tomoki said.

''I have sohara , astrea , ikaros . nymph, chaos and hiyori all here with me'' tomoki explained.

''don't worry tomoko we'll protect him we promise'' hiyori said.

''yeah and we'll find a way to beat these fakes'' sohara said.

''alright'' tomoko said reluctantly.

''go ahead ikaros we're ready'' mikato said.

''be careful tomoki'' tomoko said.

Tomoki looked back at the three and nodded, ensuring to them he would be safe, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. With the observers out of the way and nothing else to distract him, tomoki gave the hurting warriors his next suggestion.

L _ook at those fakes , standing there waiting for us to make the next move , alright lets show these things and the master of synapse how its done!_ Tomoki thought to himself.

alright you guys I know its early…but its time to activate your Pandora modes.


	14. Chapter 14

HLPRP part 14

Using Pandora mode so early against the melan angeloids was something that seemed irrational at first, but with the way sohara and the real angeloids were being outclassed by their duplicates, they had no choice. Having said that they still had their doubts.

''but tomoki don't you remember what happened last time? Astrea asked.

''we lost control and nearly killed you in Pandora mode!'' Astrea reminisced

''mother had to come save you and snap us out of it'' Astrea added.

''of course I remember'' tomoki said

''but at the same time you guys did so much damage to the melan angeloids in Pandora mode that the master of synapse ordered them to retreat'' tomoki reminded them.

''that is also true'' Hiyori said.

''of course you would agree with him Hiyori'' nymph said.

''look you don't have to use your full power'' tomoki said.

''just use enough so you'll be able to match their strength and buy me some time'' tomoki added.

''buy you time for what tomo? Sohara asked.

''I'm going to get us some insurance '' tomoki said.

''nymph I need you for this'' tomoki said.

''I want you to call someone for me'' tomoki said.

''are you guys ready? tomoki asked.

''yeah I guess'' sohara said.

''just don't take too long'' sohara continued.

''I won't, cmon nymph'' tomoki said.

sohara charged at and locked herself in a fist to fist skirmish with melan Hiyori ,while her partners activated their Pandora modes. By the time they were finished they looked like goddesses, and hurt as they were, ready to go toe to toe with their foes. A free for all battle ensued just like the one in training, only this time it was a war with the enemy.

As tomoki predicted, chaos , hiyori , Astrea and ikaros were able to match their imposter's strength and hold out for a while , but they soon became frustrated with their minimal effort.

''ok that's it!'' chaos screamed

''I'm done playing around! Die you robotic piece of garbage! Chaos continued.

The angered angeloid lifted both hands in the air and began to form a dark ball of evil. A combination of her past hatred and current love for her friends and their safety materialized into her attack, as chaose's ball of destruction grew bigger and bigger by the second. When it was large enough to her liking , chaos fired the massive orb at melan Astrea. The move hit head on and knocked her back in to 3 sets of rocks, yet evil astrea got up from the crash unfazed even with a bunch of scratches all over her.

''no way! Chaos yelled.

''I put everything I had into that attack!'' chaos continued.

As much as the master of synapse had fine-tuned his vile creation's offensive power and durability, he also gave the melan angeloids another function that surprised his former machines.

''is that all you've got chaos? Melan astrea asked.

''because if that was the best you had then you're dead meet'' melan astrea added.

''you guys can talk!? The angeloids and sohara all asked.

''of course we can'' melan nymph said.

''but we don't really say much'' melan astrea added.

''since our actions speak for us! melan astrea continued as she stormed at chaos with a punch.

Melan astrea's strike caught chaos in the gut so hard that she weakened right away and fell to the ground.

''chaos! Sohara screamed.

Sohara tried to check on chaos, but melan hiyori got in the way as she grabbed sohara's arm , trapped it and began squeezing it with all her strength.

''ahhhhhh!''sohara screamed.

''you should worry about yourself before anyone else'' melan Hiyori said.

Sohara eventually broke free of melan Hiyori's grip but at a damaging price.

''man you guys are strong!'' sohara said.

Melan hiyori just smiled the way the real hiyori would. As time passed the other fights went the melan angeloids way as well , and it looked like there would be no way out for our beloved hybrids and pals.

Melan nymph laughed and said ''look at them all beaten and broken''

Pathetic'' melan nymph added.

''melan ikaros finish them for us will you? Melan nymph asked.

Upon melan's nymph's request, melan ikaros raised her hand and a bunch of small but very sharp swords were hurled at their helpless foes. They should have been dead. Blood should have been pouring from their bodies as the knives hit them , but injured sohara and company disappeared from the danger spot they were in , something melan astrea noticed right away after the ruckus of the falling knives stopped.

''huh where'd they go?! Melan astrea asked as she looked around.

Though confused for a minute as to how the angeloids were able to escape the deadly knives , melan ikaros quickly noticed the source of their security.

''over there'' melan ikaros said as she pointed straight ahead.

Sohara was still squinting because she thought she had died. She opened her eyes and realized she was still breathing and safe , wondering how she didn't get sliced in half by the falling silverware. She then looked around in worry for her allies and found them right next to her.

''hey'' astrea said as she waved.

Sohara looked up to find someone shielding her and the angeloids.

''hey there, sorry I'm late'' the person said.

What the…deadalus?


	15. Chapter 15

this weeks chapter is short but enjoy anyway!

HLPRP part 15

One second later and deadalus wouldn't have made it in time. One second later and her daughters and clone would have been reduced to ashes.

''hey there'' deadalus said.

''are you all ok? Deadalus asked.

''yeah we're good '' sohara said

''we are in pain mother but alive thanks to you'' ikaros said.

''where are master and nymph? Ikaros asked.

''right here!'' nymph said as she came flying in with tomoki to rejoin the group.

''hey there tomo , nymph welcome back sohara said.

Hiyori managed to stand up even though she doubled over for a moment.

''hiyori its ok relax'' deadalus said.

''no its fine I can still fight'' hiyori said.

''no I want you to stay here with tomoki and recoup.'' Deadalus instructed.

''ok'' Hiyori said.

''the rest of us will fight'' deadalus said.

''don't worry hiyori we've got you covered'' nymph said.

''besides this is your chance to have some alone time with tomoki'' nymph said with a smile.

''this is not the time for that'! both sohara and tomoki said.

''be careful you guys'' hiyori said completely ignoring nymph's comment.

''we will'' sohara said.

''we have deadalus here with us now'' sohara continued.

And with that ikaros , astrea , chaos , sohara , nymph and now deadalus all charged at their adversaries.

''well they suddenly have energy now that their creator is here'' melan Astrea observed with a sly smirk on her face.

''shut up! '' Astrea said as she summoned her chysalor blade and sliced her evil twin.

Nargek!'' melan astrea shouted in pain.

''what the..hell? melan astrea asked as she held her injured side.

Astrea thought she had caught melan astrea off guard, but the menacing double was simply faking the injury, as she regenerated her damaged body part. Sohara didn't care however and prepared to pull off another impressive attack. Using her angeloid suit , sohara san turned her left arm into a cannon of sorts and was ready to fire a blast , until for some reason deadalus called off the attack.

''sohara stop'' deadalus said.

..I want to talk to them for a minute.


	16. Chapter 16

HLPRP part 16

Talk?! Deadalus at this point was either smart or crazy. Sohara thought it was the latter and let deadalus know her thoughts on her strategy.

''what!? Sohara asked.

''are you out of your mind deadalus!? Sohara asked.

''you can't reason with them!'' sohara said.

Deadalus payed no attention to her clone's dismay for her plan and began trying to convince the enemy to turn on their master.

''apparently you aren't smart enough to realize your being used'' deadalus said to the melan angeloids.

''our objectives are to kill master minose's former angeloids and then kill tomoki'' melan hiyori explained.

''what happens to us afterwards does not matter'' melan hiyori continued.

''meaning you won't care that minose will dispose of you when he sees that you failed to carry out your orders'' deadalus said.

''that is a mood point'' melan ikaros said.

''because we will not lose'' melan ikaros said.

''are you sure about that? Deadalus asked.

''you're having a hard time completing your objective'' deadalus said.

''and it's about to get even harder'' deadalus said.

Right after making that declaration deadalus went into Pandora mode, a mode few people had seen her in since she wasn't much of a fighter. Although her Pandora form wasn't much different from her daughters in terms of appearance, deadaluse's strength was off the charts. To prove this, she got behind melan nymph in the blink of an eye and rocked her with a kick.

 _I didn't even have time to react!, how'd she get behind me so fast!?_ Melan nymph thought as she landed hard on impact from the boot to the face. Deadalus then focused on her injured allies for a split second, as she healed them in an instant with a healing potion that she spread with one hand.

''ah that's better'' sohara said.

''now do it sohara'' deadalus said.

''right'' sohara said as she began reloading the blast she had ready to fire prior to being interrupted.

Melan nymph tried to get up thinking that her fellow melan were in trouble, but her body was paralyzed from the kick she took. Sohara had fully charged up her blast and was ready to fire, when she was interrupted by deadalus yet again. This time the reason for the interruption shocked tomoki and company. Melan ikaros , Hiyori and astrea , who were confidently ready to take the brunt of sohara's blast a moment ago suddenly collapsed in pain.


	17. Chapter 17

note: just to clarify , back in chapter 13 when tomoki asked ikaros to change the location of the battlefield, she transported them to a rocky mountain area. that's why tomoki was then able to have ikaros send tomoko , sugata and mikato back home. i will edit that chapter when i get the chance but i hope this clears up any confusion. Enjoy!

HLPRP Part 17

Oh how things can change in an instant. The majority of this battle had been dominated by the melan angeloids , now all of a sudden there was an opening. There was an opening for deadalus and circle to put an end to a fight that felt like it would never finish, but the gang showed mercy as they wondered why the cyborgs were in such agony without warning.

''hey! What's happening to you guys!? Tomoki asked from afar.

''we don't.. Know'' melan hiyori said.

''why are you worrying about..us anyway?'' melan astrea asked.

''we're your enemies'' melan astrea said.

While the melan angeloids struggled to get back to their feet a voice echoed from an unknown location.

''I told you all not to take all day!'' the voice yelled.

''m-master you are responsible for this? Melan ikaros asked the voice.

''of course I am!'' the voice yelled.

''minos!'' an angry deadalus yelled.

''don't you even think about interfering deadalus!'' minos yelled.

''this is between me and these no good for nothings!'' minos said.

The pain intensified. minos even went after melan nymph, who he had sparred of any pain because she was already in a pitiful state.

''ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!' they all screamed.

''minos stop this!'' tomoki yelled.

No matter how much tomoki and deadus begged, the pain on their foes did not stop. It became worse as time went on , and the angeloids were too terrified at what they were seeing to make a move.

 _I've got to do something!_ Deadalus thought as she froze in fear as well.

Deadalus's plan to intervene was cut short, as minos would do something to his strategy type angeloids that would leave the gang with a new level of thousand yard stares on their already shocked faces.

''it seems you've forgotten about my promise to you my dears'' minos said.

''let me remind you of what I promised you would get if you completed this objective for me'' minos continued.

As the melan angeloids continued to lie there helplessly, their battles suits began to evaporate and the robotic mechanics that made them as a whole disappeared. They were now ordinary human girls , wearing school uniforms along with the other everyday apparel that girls wear. The damsels looked at their human hands and fingers in shock, only to watch them convert back into its previous form seconds later.

''no! give them back! Give them their human bodies back! Deadalus screamed.

''that's.,horrible!'' sohara murmured to herself in tears.

''I said stay out of it deadalus!'' minos yelled.

''now my dears do your master a favor and hurry up will you?'' minos asked.

10 more minutes is all you get! Minos said.

''any longer than that and I won't be so nice next time!'' minos said.

After that warning , minoses's telepathic communication ended and the two sides were left to finish their battle. Even with a time limit now on them and a renewed incentive to complete their mission , deadalus was help bent on convincing the melan angeloids to join her group.

''you don't have to listen to him!'' deadalus said.

The melan angeloids payed no mind to deadalus plea and attacked without hesitation. Ikaros and the others were able to cut them off at the past though, signifying a drop in their awareness.

''this is what I'm talking about!'' deadalus said.

''that bastard minos drained a lot of your power when he paralyzed you guys!'' deadalus continued.

''you think a guy that would zap half your strength and yell at you for taking too long to do a job cares about you?! Deadalus asked.

''not to mention the fact that he toyed with you by turning you into normal human girls for a brief moment, and then back into angeloids for the satisfaction of crushing you emotionally as well! Deadalus added.

''it would be wise to listen to mother'' ikaros said.

''this battle is pointless now'' ikaros continued.

''shut up ikaros!'' melan nymph shouted.

''we have a job to do!'' melan nymph continued.

''and we intend to do it!'' melan nymph screamed as she prepared to fire a blast.

The angeloids stopped their melan counterpart from firing and circled around her , giving Hiyori ,who had now rejoined the fight the chance to bound the nymph look alike to chains.

''thank you Hiyori'' deadalus said.

''get the rest of them as well'' deadalus ordered as she reverted back to her normal form.

Hiyori bounded the other melan angeloids to chains upon her creator's orders.

''hey! Let us go!''melan astrea shouted as she desperately tried to break free.

''will you listen to me for a minute! Deadalus shouted.

''if you want to be humans I can help you out with that'' deadalus said.

''but we have to get minos out of the way first!'' deadalus said.

''we can't achieve anything if he's still alive'' deadalus continued.

''do you really think he'll turn you into human girls if you complete your mission and kill tomoki?'' astrea asked.

''no he won't'' astrea answered.

''and how do we know you aren't just messing with us? melan nymph asked.

''because you're all like a second set of daughters to me'' deadalus.

That struck a nerve with the melan angeloids.

''Hiyori let them go'' deadalus said.

She did.

''we're not going to force you to fight alongside us'' deadalus said.

''but we could really use your help'' deadalus added.

''you know where tomoki's place is don't you? Deadalus asked.

''yeah''melan astrea said.

''then come see us once you've made your decision'' deadalus said.

Tomoki had ikaros teleport the group back to the house, and the melan angeloids were left to think about whether they should join their rivals to take down their master minos. It would be a hard decision to make.


	18. Chapter 18

HLPRP Part 18

The battle with the melan angeloids finally was over, or so tomoki and friends hoped. It all depended on what the melan angeloids wanted to do. Were they really ok with how they were manipulated with emotionally by their master? Were they going to go against their master's will and fight to obtain the humanity they desired? With the fighting at end for the moment, a tired tomoki and partners returned home to the rest of their pals.

''welcome back'' sugata said.

''tomoki!'' tomoko said as she launched herself at her male doppelganger

''tomoko! Not now , I'm exhausted!'' tomoki said.

''hey'' sohara said.

''welcome back sohara'' mikato said.

''so I'm assuming you guys beat the melan angeloids then? sugata asked.

''not exactly'' deadalus said.

''deadalus?! You helped out? Sugata asked.

''she sure did'' sohara said.

''saved our buts is more like it''sohara added.

''yeah thanks deadalus I owe you one'' tomoki said.

''I should have tried to get in their way'' tomoki continued.

''no you shouldn't have'' deadalus said.

''their objective was to kill you less you forget'' deadalus continued.

''yeah I know but still'' tomoki said.

''was?" mikato asked.

''yeah deadalus what does that mean? Sugata asked.

Deadalus explained that during the battle minos paralyzed the melan angeloids as punishment for taking too long to carry out their mission, and how he played with their emotions by turning them into full fledged human girls for a fleeting second.

''that's evil'' sugata said.

''no kidding'' mikato said.

''im no angeloid , but I'm pretty sure messing with one like that is the worst thing you can do to them besides killing them'' sugata added.

''it is'' deadalus said.

''minos did the same thing to an angeloid of mine a while back'' deadalus revealed.

''he did!? hiyori asked terrified.

''yes, long before I created you I had an angeloid that was very dear to me'' deadalus revealed.

''her name was sylph'' deadalus continued.

''sylph?'' ikaros asked.

''but mother that is-

''yes your right ikaros , sylph was supposed to be nymph's original master'' deadalus said cutting ikaros off.

Nymph clinched her fist in furious anger.

''but then minos killed sylph and stole me from you while I was still deactivated? Nymph asked.

''yes'' deadalus said.

''we were still putting the finishes touches on you in my lab when he attacked us , killed sylph and flew away with you'' deadalus said.

''I tried to stop him but at the time he was too strong for me'' deadalus continued.

''im sorry nymph'' deadalus said.

''you don't need to apologize'' nymph said.

''that scumbag prevented me from being with my original owner'' nymph said.

''I hate him even more now'' nymph added.

Meanwhile..

''danm! I've lost contact with them!'' minos shouted.

The melan angeloids were able to thwart minose's connection grip on them at the present moment, as they were still in the process of deciding which side of the fence they wanted to be on.

''hey ikaros?'' melan nymph asked.

''yes nymph? Melan ikaros asked.

''what do you want to do? Melan nymph asked.

''I hate to say it but deadalus was right'' melan nymph said.

''minos played with us like toys and prayed on our emotions melan nymph continued.

''I felt it when I turned human for that spilit second'' melan nymph said.

''so did I''melan hiyori said.

All four of us did''melan hiyori added.

''then that means he never intends to give us humanity''melan astrea said.

''therefore our decision is easy'' melan astrea said.

The others nodded in agreement with melan astrea and headed back to tomoki's place. Melan ikaros rang the doorbell and ikaros answered the door. The two ikarose's just waved before melan ikaros asked ''can we come in?; ikaros nodded and let the melan angeloids inside.

''so you're here'' deadalus noticed.

''have you made a decision? Deadalus asked.

''yes we have'' melan nymph said.

..we'll join you.


	19. Chapter 19

note: the posting of new chapters will be slower from here on out because school has started again. so until next time enjoy.

HLPRP part 19.

When minos revamped the melan angeloids for the sole purpose of killing tomoki and his friends, he should have only upgraded their abilities and physical stats , because giving them the ability to talk and human emotion (to an extent) was about to come back to haunt him.

''we don't have much time until minos finds out about this little meeting we're having'' deadalus said.

''so before we do anything else let's do this'' deadalus said.

All she did was move a finger, and just like that deadalus was able to break the chains around the melan angeloids necks and truly free them from their master's vindictive control.

'' Now you're not minose's puppets anymore '' deadalus said.

''ikaros throw all these chains away'' deadalus ordered as she looked at her handy work on the ground.

''yes mother'' ikaros said as she picked up the deadly restrainers.

Ikaros went outside and got rid of the clinkers in a way that left her master confused.

''did those chains just vanish?! Tomoki asked.

Ikaros looked back at her master and nodded.

''why didn't you just throw them in the trash? Tomoki asked.

''I did not think it mattered where I threw them master'' ikaros explained.

''yes it matters!'' tomoki said.

''what if somebody else was watching that?! An upset tomoki asked.

''I apologize master'' ikaros said as she went back inside.

''good I'm glad we got that taken care of'' deadalus said.

Realizing that they were now clear to do whatever they please, the melan angeloids took a moment to thank those responsible.

''thank you deadalus'' melan hiyori and her partners said as they bowed.

''don't mention it'' deadalus said.

''now let's go'' deadalus said.

''go where? Melan astrea asked.

''to see minos of course'' deadalus said.

Everyone knew what ''see minos'' meant. There was no rest for the weary. It was time for minos to pay for everything he had done. From his once loyal angeloids , to his now former melan angeloids, to tomoki and sohara respectively , it was time for the master of synapse to receive his day of reckoning. The newly formed compeers realized that even though the master of synapse had yet to notice that his melan angeloids had turned on him and joined his foes, the bastard would still be prepared. Said party did not care however. As a fired up tomoki couldn't wait to see the mad man defeated.

''alright! Let's go make that piece of crap suffer for everything that he's put you guys through!'' tomoki shouted.

Tomoko was not in favor of her male twin leaving so soon.

''aww! You're leaving already tomoki? Tomoko asked.

''but you just got back! Tomoko debated.

''yeah I know it sucks'' tomoki said as he patted tomoko on the head.

''but don't worry this is the last time I'm leaving like this'' tomoki added.

''I'll be back I promise'' tomoki added with a smile.

''you better be'' a pouting but optimistic tomoko said.

''I never thought these words would ever come out of my mouth'' sugata said.

''but guys do me a favor and kill minos'' sugata added as he pushed up his glasses.

''you never thought you'd say those words and I never thought I'd hear you say them'' mikato said.

''I'm impressed sugata'' mikato continued.

''don't be'' sugata said.

''oh we'll kill minos alright'' deadalus said.

'In fact I'll be dammed if we leave there without killing him'' deadalus added.

''guys like him don't deserve to live'' deadalus added.

''you took the words right out of my mouth'' a pissed off nymph said.

Our amped up heroes said goodbye to their non-fighting pals once again and left for synapse. On the way there astrea decided to shift her focus on something else before the big battle.

''hey melan Astrea? Astrea asked.

''yeah? Melan astrea asked.

''out of curiosity why did minos give you guys the ability to talk? Astrea asked.

''that's a good question'' melan astrea said.

''but my guess is so we could use our voices as a physiological tactic during battle'' melan astrea said.

''oh then maybe we can talk him to death'' astrea joked.

''ha ha nah I don't think we'll get away with that'' melan astrea said.

''I don't think so either'' tomoki chimed in.

''I wouldn't want to beat him like that anyway!'' tomoki added.

''I second that'' melan nymph said.

The bit of joking stopped when the gang landed on minose's terrain. As soon as the evil emperor caught a glimpse of his hunters he lashed out.

''hm what is this!? Minos asked.

''hey there minos'' a laid back tomoki said.

''long time no see'' tomoki continued.

''you!'' minos shouted.

''what have you done to my melan angeloids!? Minos asked.

''nothing really, he just freed them from your abuse that's all'' hiyori explained.

Upon hearing that, minos simply licked his lips and let an evil grin cross his face with ease, as if the news pleased him. He sat comfortably in his chair and removed that same grin just as easy before letting out his next set of words.

''I see'' minos said.

''so my melan's are your sure your happy with this decision? Minos asked.

''because if you are them I'm afraid I'll have to dispose of all of you'' minos said.

A bit of fear and trepidation set into the melan angeloids but not enough for them to back out of this fight. They knew if they let fear get in the way now, joining the angeloids and their friends for the sole purpose of putting an end to the very man that gave them life would be all for naught.

''yes –yes we are!'' melan hiyori answered.

Her brethren agreed.

''well that's too bad'' minos said.

''girls get them!'' minos ordered.

Minose's guardians the harpies, launched themselves at their master's foes and prepared to use their vibration claws to slice through tomoki. Their plan of attack failed as chaos and sohara covered their master and friend. chaos quickly assumed her adult form and launched a storm of sharp ice , while sohara used her electricity ball attack that she learned in training. The two attacks combined and caught both harpies in midair, doing severe damage to the only two servants from minose's original coup d 'etat. They were badly hurt but the two harpies still managed to regroup and retreat to their master safely.

''ah so you've been training'' minos noted.

The cockines on his face showed, and by the time he was ready to play his next hand, minos had a demented look on his face that accompanied another evil smirk.

''I like it! minos yelled.

''but it's going to take a lot more than that to beat us! minos said as he laughed manically.

'' I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve this time around!'' minos claimed.

''so since you showed me something nice allow me to return the favor!'' minos added.

Minos snapped his fingers , and a melan chaos emerged from behind his chair.


End file.
